


Stand and Deliver

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Careful the companions you take, they can be chains to hold you. Sometimes you have to make them own their shit to.Pairing: NoneSong: Fast CarArtist: Jonas BlueStoryline: Lioness





	Stand and Deliver

“I am here to see Thom Rainier.” She's got the voice of a commander, loud and able to enunciate enough there were no questions on her demands. 

Guard who is the subject of her demand nods and thumbs into the gates. Many give her a glance but none offer to help or hinder her progress. Eyebrow raises at the dress of a few of the occupants of the castle especially at the woman hocking runes and magical objects but she is not tempted. Outside these walls the snow is deep, looking like a snow globe but inside she is sweating in the triple layers of her dress. 

“Any idea when we can undo the poultice? He's never had this much heat in that leg but he's not favoring it either.” Head snaps to the owner of the voice, her target glances to the man kneeling at the horse's leg and the woman that looks on. 

“Thom Rainier.” Bearded face still hides the sharp cheekbones but even from this distance she can see the eyes. Eyes that glance at her for a moment before settling on her stomach for a moment before lighting back to her eyes. 

“You are?” It's the woman that speaks definitely noble by the cut of dress though with the blonde hair it's not a stretch to see her in his bed. 

“None of your concern, my quarrel is with the murderer loose in these walls.” Eyes are centered on him, she wants to cut him to pieces.

“Ah, then your quarrel would be with me. I am Inquisitor Trevelyan, again I ask who you are.” Eyes finally take in the noblewoman and it's a snort with a slight shake of head. 

“So you are the lover. Your false trial with a reward of being a Warden at the end of this trial is punishment enough for what he did? Children were in those wagons! He should hang for what he did, and you let him walk free!” 

“If I am the target for your ire my lady I would kindly remind you I am still here to receive it. Am I to guess who you are or will you at least tell me whose decided to wield the whip today?” His voice is quiet, gentle eyes close on the memories they provoke. 

“You don't recognize me then? No guess 6 years and a growing belly would keep that memory from you. No worries this one isn't his nor the other one at home. My name is Bethany Mornay and my father left us to run because of you!” Tears are streaming down her face and she steps back releasing the hold on his shirt. Dashing tears away she's mumbling. 

“I never meant for that to happen the way it did Bess, your father was a good soldier and didn't know who he was killing. I take full responsibility for what happened, joining the Wardens is not a reward. I still have a lot of reparations to make. For what it's worth I am sorry.” 

If he'd hoped to smooth her ire with that he's mistaken, it only infuriates her more though her ire is turned onto the woman at his side. “He will never be sorry, he is a coward and a fraud! How could you stand beside him? How could you allow him in your bed KNOWING what he did?” 

“She doesn't, that ended.” He's pale, causing her to narrow her eyes glancing between the two. “She didn't know, had no idea until the judgment. I hid it from her as well, am still not in her good graces and likely never will be again.” 

“May your soul never see the Maker's light, may your deeds go unnoticed, and may you never receive Andraste’s blessing. I curse you Thom Rainier may you ever seek forgiveness and never find it.” She's spun away headed back out the way she came while Thom stands shocked not sure what to do. 

“About time someone gave him what he truly deserves.” Vivienne states her comment drawing a murmured agreement from the few gathered even as the people dissipate going back to their normal routine. 

“Kat?” He's glancing to her, sees she's almost a statue though the grip she has on the horse is still loose. When he repeats her name she glances to him.

“Master Dennet, do you still need my help?” When he shakes his head no she is already trying to leave. When he would catch her, “Don't touch me!” Her venom matches the woman that just left and he lets her go eyes looking to the Horse Master. 

“Are you going to stand there gawking or do you want to see if your horse is better?” Dennet is practical and he's thankful for that.


End file.
